


В саду, во тьме

by Caracara



Series: Пропали: Четыре демона (вернуть в Ад) [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Meet Cute, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caracara/pseuds/Caracara
Summary: Эггзи как бы случайно вызвал демона. Мерлин очень рад, что его вызвали.





	В саду, во тьме

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In the Garden, After Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504061) by [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox). 



\- Чертовы суеверные идиоты, - пробормотал Эггзи, приканчивая четвертое пиво. Он понятия не имел, почему его приятели не захотели поиграть с уиджей, доской для спиритических сеансов, которую он нашел на чердаке. На чертовой штуковине было написано "Хасбро", и как известно, подобная хрень - полная чушь. Посмеялись бы, заставили бы доску написать "хуй" в ответ на вопрос Джамала, посмеялись бы еще. Но нет, оказывается, "нельзя шутить с подобными вещами в канун дня Всех святых и при полной луне.

\- Нельзя шутить с твоим лицом при полной луне, - сказал Эггзи и открыл еще одно пиво. Возможно, он слишком мало закусывал, но чувствовал себя отлично. Вечер был прекрасный, ярко светила полная луна и всё такое, поэтому он взял доску и пиво и сел за крошечный столик в маленьком саду, прилегающем к его дому. Став ассистентом Гарри в ателье "Кингсман", он смог позволить себе арендовать настоящий дом. Крошечный, плюс ему повезло с ценой аренды, потому что, возможно, в этом доме когда-то кого-то убили, но это было лет 80 назад, трупа не было, так что грех было отказываться.

Он медленно приобретал мебель и открывал собственный интерьерный стиль, даже повесил ужасную бабочку, которую Гарри подарил ему на новоселье. Он любил свой крошечный домик с бабушкиным ковром из 70-х. 

\- Да, Джамал, ковер останется, - произнес он вслух. Он бы прокричал это самому Джамалу, но его приятели отправились в клуб, а ему рано утром надо было в ателье. А он, между прочим, серьезно относился к работе, как бы там ни шутили его друзья.

Но он не находил себе покоя и не мог заснуть. Он прихватил еще и ноутбук и включил музыку, тихо, чтобы не потревожить соседей. Было слишком темно, чтобы различить буквы на доске, но он вспомнил, что рядом с доской нашлись свечи, и сходил за ними. У него точно где-то была зажигалка. Он обнаружил ее в ящике со всяким мелким барахлом и вынес всё в сад. На доске были следы воска, и Эггзи решил, что свечи в этих местах наилучшим образом будут освещать буквы, поэтому он расставил и зажег пять свечей. Их расположение несколько осложняло использование указательной планшетки, но буквы было хорошо видно.

\- Так, - он положил два пальца на деревяшку со стеклянным глазом. - Эээ, приветик вам, духи и демоны ночи, услышьте мой зов и ответьте. Есть кто-нибудь?

Он хихикнул и передвинул планшетку на "да". Она сдвинулась очень легко - дерево буквально скользило над доской.

\- Ты дух или демон? - Планшетка осталась на "да". - Ну ладно, наверное, ты глупый демон, раз это для тебя слишком сложный вопрос.

Эггзи нахмурился, когда планшетка передвинулась на "Н" и затем "Х". Видимо, столик был колченогим, и из-за этого планшетка сдвинулась, потому что он не прилагал никаких усилий.

\- Кроме "Н" и "Х" не можешь нифига написать. Ты так прекрасен, демон, может, явишься и покажешь мне. Давай, объявись.

Эггзи ругнулся и отдернул руку, потому что планшетка каким-то образом обожгла ему пальцы, две свечи упали, и доска занялась огнем.

\- Вот зараза, - сказал Эггзи и побежал в дом за водой.

Когда он вернулся, в горле у него пересохло. Доска была в огне, но больше ничего не горело, будто края дешевого материала, из которого она была сделана, каким-то образом ограничивали пламя. Но это было не так важно. В отличие от демона, который вылезал из доски.

\- Она же выпущена "Хасбро"! - закричал Эггзи. Он вылил ведро воды на доску и демона. - Изыди, сатана! - сказал он и буквально оскорбился, когда демон в ответ засмеялся. - В кино это срабатывает.

Он размахнулся и швырнул ведро в голову демона. Ведро расплавилось и зашипело, от него осталась буквально одна только ручка. Напиши он книгу длиной в чертову "Игру престолов", всё равно он не смог бы описать внешность демона. В нем было отсутствие света, и он был просто... Эггзи не мог найти слова.

Черный. Красный. Золотой.

Крылья. Когти.

Лысый.

\- Пусть это просто пиво испорчено, просто пиво было испорчено, - умолял Эггзи, а потом демон выбрался целиком и огня больше не было. И доски тоже. - Это просто плохой сон, просто кошмар, - умолял Эггзи. - Исчезни.

\- Ты призвал меня, - раздался голос, будто кто-то жевал камни. Демон откашлялся, из его рта изверглась сера. Он поднял три когтистых пальца. Слова, прозвучавшие из его пасти, ранили уши Эггзи, а затем демон словно натянул на себя человеческую кожу. Это выглядело зашибись как отвратительно, но через пару минут демон выглядел, как человек.

По-прежнему лысый.

\- "Хасбро", - слабым голосом произнес Эггзи. - Они делают игру "Не наступи в какашку единорога", в которую играет моя сестра.

\- Да, Люцифер владеет их акциями. Забудь про травку, монополия - лучший наркотик. - Демон посмотрел на него. - О, как ярко сияет твоя душа, так и ждет, когда я ее совращу. Позволь мне совратить тебя. Тебе будет тааак хорошо, какое-то время. Но пока не стоит об этом беспокоиться. Скажи-ка мне, зачем ты... это что, Макбук?

\- Ну да, - сказал Эггзи.

\- Отлично, я слышал о них от ребят из финансового отдела. Двести лет пытался перенестись сюда. Можно мне? - Демон смотрел на него с надеждой.

\- Валяй, все данные в облаке, - слабым голосом ответил Эггзи. Ему нужно было выпить.

Нетвердым шагом он пошел в дом за пивом. Он мог бы вызвать мусоров, но его бы сочли сумасшедшим. То же самое с Гарри. Он никому не мог рассказать, что с помощью детской игры призвал демона. Эггзи взял пиво и вернулся в сад. Демон тыкал в клавиатуру ноутбука.

\- Эй, это рабочий комп, сломаешь - заплатишь.

\- Я демон, у меня нет денег.

\- А шотландский акцент, у тебя, значит, есть.

\- Потому что он мне нравится, - демон что-то напечатал. - Хмм, любопытно. Он подключен к всемирной сети, что зовется "интернет"?

\- Ага, - Эггзи открыл Хром.

\- Замечательно. Я как-то бичевал парня, который изменял страницы о женщинах на сайте под названием Википедия. Это же в интернете?

\- Это что-то вроде энциклопедии, - ответил Эггзи и открыл Вики.

\- Очень милое изобретение. Она сосредоточена на научных или на гуманитарных дисциплинах?

\- В Википедии хранится информация обо всем, что только есть в мире, - Эггзи поежился от взгляда демона. - Чего? - он икнул, у него кружилась голова.

\- Я был здесь, когда Джонсон создал первый словарь английского языка. Десятки лет работы. Я касался первого в мире печатного пресса. На Библию уходил месяц. А ты говоришь мне, что эта машинка дает доступ ко всем существующим знаниям.

\- Большинство людей смотрит картинки котиков и порно.

\- Поэтому так много людей оказывается в моем департаменте.

\- За порнуху отправляют в ад? Как-то слишком сурово, - Эггзи подумал о всём времени, которое он провел за просмотром порно.

\- Только за скучную порнуху, - ответил демон. - За связывание и папочкину хрень, которую ты любишь, ничего не будет. Ты пока не в наших списках. Но я буду счастлив изменить это.

\- Так, всё, - решил Эггзи. - Я слишком пьян, чтобы поддерживать разговор с этой галлюцинацией. Пожалуйста, исчезни к утру.

Он не сбежал в свою спальню, у него в данный момент было слишком плохо с координацией, но он прошел в туалет и затем в спальню, держась за стену, и отрубился. Он был уверен, что утром всё будет нормально.

************************

\- Какого хера ты сделал с моим Макбуком? - Эггзи в ужасе уставился на кухонный стол. Вместо ноутбука были одни кусочки. Он действительно был разобран до последней детали, и демон в человеческой коже тихонько напевал, изучая плату с микросхемами. - Ты хоть знаешь, сколько этот ноут стоил Гарри?

\- Нет, - ответил он. - Удивительно. Ты только посмотри на эти крошечные детальки, которые содержат в себе целый мир.

\- Строго говоря, мир хранится на серверах. Насколько я знаю. Я не уверен. О боже, ты настоящий. Ты настоящий и ты расхерачил мой ноутбук. На нем были мои планы для нового оформления витрины.

Эггзи сел. Ему нездоровилось, то ли это было небольшое похмелье, то ли дело было в демоне, сидевшем за его кухонным столом.

Один взмах руки, и компьютер оказался собран. Демон поставил перед Эггзи чашку кофе.

\- Держи, парень. Боже, кофе - отличная штука.

\- А ты можешь вот так поминать бога? Ты же демон. - Эггзи застонал. - У меня длительная галлюцинация. Ебааать.

\- Это я могу устроить, если ты хочешь. В четырнадцати процентах случаев люди призывают нас, чтобы мы их оттрахали. Мы объект небольшого, но оригинального сексуального влечения. Наш лучший демон секса покинул нас несколько десятилетий назад и так и не вернулся. Я скучаю по нему, мы с ним часто зависали.

\- Даже и не знаю, что на это ответить. Или нет, знаю. Я НЕ СОБИРАЮСЬ ТРАХАТЬСЯ С ДЕМОНОМ!

\- Я думал, мое человеческое обличье не так уж ужасно, но как пожелаешь, - демон положил хлеб в тостер. - Итак, я не был в Лондоне пару сотен лет, что мне следует посмотреть в первую очередь?

\- Ты не отправишься в тур по Лондону, чтобы есть детишек.

\- Дети ужасны на вкус, - демон скривился. - Эти ваши каннибалисти...

\- Стоп. Прошу, ни слова больше, - Эггзи побледнел. - Я так не могу. Ты должен уйти.

\- Конечно. Я же сказал, я пойду осматривать Лондон, - он положил тост перед Эггзи. - Что мне принести домой на ужин?

\- Ничего. Я отправляю тебя обратно в ад, - Эггзи выбежал в сад, но доска уиджа и свечи исчезли. Он окаменел лицом, спокойно вернулся в дом и схватил сковороду. - Так, что ты сделал с доской?

\- Ничего, - демон посмотрел на него с удивлением.

\- Хорош врать, - Эггзи швырнул в него сковородой, его глаза расширились, когда демон легко ее поймал. - Ты ее уничтожил.

\- Я не смог бы это сделать. Это твой инструмент, вызывающий демонов, - объяснил демон.

\- ЭТО ЖЕ ИГРА "ХАСБРО", ОНА НЕ ДОЛЖНА ВЫЗЫВАТЬ ВСЯКУЮ ДЕМОНИЧЕСКУЮ ХРЕНЬ! - при упоминании "Хасбро" Эггзи уже передергивало.

\- Она и не вызвала хрень, она вызвала лучшего, - демон улыбнулся. - Ладно тебе, иди собирайся на работу. А я тут сам разберусь. Я околдован твоей плитой.

\- Раз так, наколдуй мне лазанью, - бросил Эггзи и пошел наверх собираться, не притронувшись к тосту.

Он вышел из дома и пошел на работу в расстроенных чувствах, и когда Гарри спросил, в чем дело, ответил, что это просто похмелье, что было не совсем ложью. Он обновил витрины и попытался отвлечься работой, но его мысли постоянно возвращались к демону, живущему в его доме. Эггзи потратил обеденный перерыв на поиск информации о том, как избавиться от демонов. Как он понял, для этого был нужен священник или то, что обычно делали в телесериале "Сверхъестественное".

Он пошел и купил соли. Затем вернул ее, потому что вряд ли имелась в виду соль в солонке.

Дома его встретил невероятный аромат. Он прошел в кухню и увидел демона в фартуке, в классическом фартуке с оборками из пятидесятых годов. Он доставал из духовки лазанью.

\- Я пошутил, - сказал Эггзи. Боже, как вкусно пахло..

\- Я никогда ее не пробовал, - сказал Мерлин. - Внизу, на работе, я питаюсь человеческими страданиями и жестокостью. На вкус как жалкая овсянка из пакета. Насыщает, но не удовлетворяет. Так что я погуглил. Мне нравится гуглить. А тебе стоит почаще удалять историю браузера. Твое увлечение одной порнозвездой очевидно.

\- Иди ты на хуй, - сказал Эггзи, показал ему средний палец и налил себе стакан воды. Он ни за что больше не будет пить алкоголь при демоне.

\- Этого я тоже не делал, это может быть интересно.

\- Что, демоны не трахают друг друга? - Эггзи оглядел его. - Ты уродливый демон? Ну то есть твое демоническое обличье вряд ли способно меня завести, учитывая огонь, серу и когти, но я уверен, что какая-нибудь демоническая девица не отказалась бы с тобой перепихнуться.

\- Я люблю мужчин, - ответил он. - Кроме того, меня зовут Мерлин.

\- Это ты тоже погуглил?

\- Ага. Ешь, пока не остыло.

Эггзи автоматически поднес вилку ко рту, но помедлил.

\- Подожди-ка, а если я съем еду, предложенную мне демоном, я не отправлюсь прямиком в ад? Как в рассказах. Источник и всё такое.

Мерлин улыбнулся, у него была очень милая улыбка. На мгновение мозг Эггзи был не в состоянии справиться с тем, что его мозг посчитал, улыбку демона милой.

\- Это ты об Аиде и Персефоне? Отличная история, - Мерлин покачал головой. - Это просто еда, приятель. Если только мы не заключим недвусмысленный договор, тебе не стоит беспокоиться о своей душе.

\- Ну ладно, - Эггзи попробовал лазанью, макароны таяли во рту, соус был пикантным, мясо приготовлено идеально. - Это невероятно вкусно.

\- Отлично, - Мерлин положил лазанью себе на тарелку и начал есть. - Удивительно. Да, мне нравится. Пока я здесь, приготовлю еще что-нибудь итальянское. В пяти кварталах живет итальянец. Сделаю из него котлеты.

Эггзи в ужасе уставился на свою тарелку и был готов рвануть в туалет, чтобы протошниться, но ублюдок начал смеяться

\- Не смешно, - Эггзи указал на него вилкой. - Ни капельки не смешно. - Лазанья была такая вкусная, что он решил рискнуть. - Правда не будешь есть людей?

\- Отделять мясо от человеческих костей, когда за углом есть мясная лавка, не стоит усилий. Всё дело в целесообразности, Эггзи, в рентабельности, - Мерлин съел еще немного. - О, кстати, позднее мне надо будет посрать, а у тебя современная сантехника! Такой не было в прошлый раз, когда я был наверху и в человечьем обличье. Вот это будет приключение!

Тут Эггзи решил, что с него хватит лазаньи и отодвинул тарелку.

\- А после этого приключения ты уйдешь?

Мерлин покачал головой.

\- Мне слишком многое нужно исследовать в этом мире.

\- Ну, счастливого тебе исследования! - Эггзи махнул в сторону двери. - Рад был познакомиться и всё такое, иди и открывай для себя мир.

\- Ты призвал меня, и я теперь связан с тобой и этим домом, - Мерлин улыбнулся. - Я не могу уйти, пока не наступит время.

Ублюдочный демон выглядел слишком счастливым.

\- И когда же это время наступит?

\- Не знаю, у нас с тобой вышли необычный обстоятельства. Я предполагаю, что в самую длинную ночь года.

\- Я застрял тут с тобой почти на семь недель? - вскричал Эггзи. - Нет, нет, нет. Я не собираюсь жить с тобой под одной крышей семь недель. Вали отсюда.

\- Я могу уходить, когда ты дома, - объяснил Мерлин. - Но я не могу уйти насовсем. Забавно. Люцифер спрыгнул, чтобы дать нам всем свободу, мы все спрыгнули за ним, мы сражались. Выходит, что мы просто поменяли одни правила на другие. Это была ловушка.

\- Не понимаю. Я ведь не верю в бога.

\- Имеешь право. Они... они такие, какие есть, - сказал Мерлин.

Эггзи уставился на него.

\- Погоди, "спрыгнули"? Вы же упали. Как в тех дурацких стихах. И в том телесериале с сексуальным парнем. Всегда говорят, что вы упали.

\- Это был наш первый выбор, свободная воля, которую вы, люди, так любите и так плохо используете. Внизу некоторые говорят, что мы упали. Но мы с моим пропавшим другом спрыгнули.

\- Может, у тебя получится найти своего друга? - предположил Эггзи. Он улыбнулся, увидев, как озарилось лицо демона. Тот выбрал не слишком молодой, но привлекательный человеческий облик. - Погугли демонов.

Мерлин рассмеялся.

\- Да, у меня есть кое-какие мысли о том, какой человеческий облик он бы выбрал, я попробую что-нибудь найти. Так значит, ты хочешь, чтобы меня не было, когда ты здесь?

\- Да. И так и быть, можешь готовить и убираться.

\- Вот как? - Мерлин наклонил голову, и в этот момент весь его шарм пропал и Эггзи слегка занервничал.

\- Да, - Эггзи постарался выглядеть крутым парнем, что нелегко, когда знаешь, что твой собеседник может выпотрошить тебя своими когтями. - Раз уж подселился, можешь помогать по дому.

\- Отлично, - ответил Мерлин. - Хорошего тебе вечера.

Он ушел, и когда Эггзи собрался лечь спать, демон, Мерлин, еще не вернулся. Всю следующую неделю дом сверкал чистотой, на столе была вкуснейшая еда, и Эггзи ни разу не видел демона.

На самом деле, его это начинало слегка выводить из себя. Он сидел в своем саду и рассматривал слабые черные следы от огня на садовом столике. Никогда больше он не купит ничего, что произведено "Хасбро". Ему показалось, что он услышал шум, и он обернулся. В окне кухни он увидел Мерлина, тот был удивлен, что Эггзи сидит в темноте. Он вежливо кивнул и явно собрался снова исчезнуть. Эггзи поспешил в дом.

\- Погоди, я хотел поговорить с тобой, - сказал Эггзи. - Может, хватит уже?

\- Ты же сам сказал мне уйти.

\- А теперь я прошу тебя остаться, - резко бросил Эггзи. - Послушай, это странно, что ты делаешь для меня всю работу, а я даже не могу поблагодарить тебя.

\- Не за что, - Мерлин снова начал уходить, и Эггзи вздохнул.

\- Может, мать твою, ты останешься и поешь со мной то, что ты приготовил для меня? - Эггзи указал на стул. - Садись. И ешь. А потом посри в моем сортире, чтобы насладиться современной сантехникой.

Мерлин рассмеялся.

\- Я заметил большую разницу между частными и общественными туалетами, - он сел и принялся за карри. - Должен сказать, я стал фанатом индийской кухни.

\- Да, она отличная, - согласился Эггзи и тоже попробовал карри. - Что еще ты узнал о двадцать первом веке?

\- Вы на самом деле можете вызвать конец света, и это любопытно. Мне не нравятся тренировочные костюмы, если только в них не занимаются бегом. И в какой-то момент кто-то удалил большую часть примечаний из первого фолио Шекспира. О, и KFC мне нравится больше, чем Макдональдс.

Эггзи подумал о всех костюмах в своем шкафу и о том, как они стали чистыми.

\- Значит, ты ненавидишь треть моего гардероба? - он ждал, что Мерлин откажется от своих слов.

\- Да, они уродливы и не подчеркивают твою приличную мускулатуру, - ответил Мерлин. - Будешь еще лепешку?

\- Нет, спасибо, - сказал Эггзи. - Знаешь, люди... мы лжем, мы обычно говорим, о, я не имел в виду тебя, ты-то выглядишь отлично.

\- Но ты бы понял, что это ложь, - Мерлин был в замешательстве. - Так зачем так говорить?

\- Чтобы не быть грубой скотиной.

\- Я демон, Эггзи, быть грубой скотиной - не худший вариант для демона, - он пожал плечами. - Я не лгу.

\- Типа, вообще никогда?

\- В моем департаменте это бесполезно. Крайняя честность более эффективный инструмент для совращения души. Другие демоны лгут, но не в моем отделе. Нет смысла, поэтому мы этого не делаем.

\- Что думаешь о моей обуви?

\- "Оксфорды" для работы хороши, кроссовки для паркура - практичны, а монстры с крыльями, которые даже не похожи на настоящие, делают твои ноги непропорционально большими для твоего тела.

\- Тебе следовало сказать, у тебя клевая обувь, братан.

\- Клевая обувь, братан, - повторил Мерлин и улыбнулся. - Мне нравятся наши беседы за ужином. Они интересные. Интереснее, чем с бездомным, с которым я повстречался вчера. От него пахло мочой, и завтра он умрет.

И у Эггзи снова пропал аппетит.

\- Отлично поболтали, - Эггзи улыбнулся. - Видишь, ты сказал что-то странное, и я солгал. Вот так это работает.

\- Неэффективно, - провозгласил Мерлин и собрал грязную посуду со стола.

\- Эй, ты готовил, я могу помыть чертовы тарелки, - проворчал Эггзи.

\- Отлично, у меня будет время дойти до следующего уровня.

\- Какого уровня?

\- О, я открыл для себя твою приставку Play Station. Теперь я понимаю человеческую концепцию любви. The Last of Us - забавная игра.

\- Забавная? - когда Эггзи играл в нее, он постоянно лил слезы и периодически кричал от ужаса.

\- Различные человеческие концепции зомби просто очаровательны.

\- Ты худший на свете сосед по квартире, а я однажды жил с парнем, который кричал имя моей мамы, когда дрочил.

\- Мишель - привлекательная женщина, - сказал Мерлин, и Эггзи обезумел от ярости.

\- Откуда ты знаешь имя моей мамы? - Эггзи прижал Мерлина к стене, кухонный нож у его горла. В этот миг он забыл, что от ножа вряд ли будет толк.

\- Она заходила с твоей сестрой, оставила какие-то вещи.

Эггзи сильнее прижал нож.

\- Ты говорил с моей сестрой?

\- Недолго. Она очаровательна.

\- Немедленно забудь об их существовании. Никогда больше не говори о ней и о моей маме. Не губи их души, никогда не думай о них.

\- За всю историю ада всего около дюжины детей попали туда. Как правило, мы ими не занимаемся - они растут, учатся. Такую душу не стоит прибирать к рукам. Это как вытаскивать хлеб из печи слишком рано.

\- Сколько детей ты пытал?

\- Двоих, им было десять и тринадцать лет, и поверь, они это заслужили, - на мгновение глаза Мерлина почернели, затем снова вернули себе человеческий цвет. - Я профессионал, и у меня нет профессионального интереса к ребенку, который горд тем, что может пропеть алфавит до буквы "З".

\- Она знает только до "Ё".

\- Я научил ее, что если запомнить "Ё" и "Ж", то можно сказать "ЁЖ прячется в алфавите, но я его Заметил".

Эггзи посмотрел в его глаза и осознал, что хотя демон выглядел как человек, его глаза слегка меняли цвет, но нужно было быть очень близко к нему, чтобы заметить невероятно красивые завихрения.

Не красивые, а нечеловеческие.

\- Они не для тебя, - он сделал шаг назад.

\- Я знаю, - резко бросил Мерлин и ушел, хлопнув дверью.

Эггзи тяжело сел подле стола, пытаясь осознать, что он сделал. Когда его сердце перестало бешено колотиться, он начал смеяться, и из-за юмора, и из-за истерики. Он вывел демона из себя так, что тот ушел. Это было довольно забавно. Каким-то адским, кошмарным образом, который стал его жизнью, пока парень не свалит в день зимнего солнцестояния. Он решил пойти сыграть в FIFA на приставке, и всё еще играл, когда через пару часов Мерлин вернулся.

\- Скучно играть против компьютера, возьми геймпад, - сказал Эггзи. Он гадал, поймет ли Мерлин, что он извиняется.

Потому что такой теперь была его судьба - вроде как извиняться за то, что ранил чувства демона.

\- Я не понимаю, как играть. Там никто не умирает.

\- Я тебе покажу, - пообещал Эгззи.

\- Хорошо, - Мерлин взял второй геймпад.

************************************

Он как-то даже забыл, что это ненормально - делить дом с демоном. Мерлин был тихим и постепенно начинал понимать, как следует вести разговор. Раза четыре в неделю они ужинали вместе, и Эггзи слушал рассказ о какой-нибудь душе, обреченной на ад, мимо которой Мерлин прошел в метро, или об очередном технологическом чуде. Первая тема всё еще пугала его, вторая вызывала скуку.

\- Эй, как идут твои поиски друга? - спросил Эггзи однажды.

Мерлин положил вилку и ничего не ответил.

\- Так плохо? Совсем ничего не нашел?

\- Я сделал набросок человеческого образа, в котором я видел его в последний раз, загрузил его на мой Макбук и выложил на форумах поиска пропавших людей, но никто его не узнал.

\- Во-первых, это мой Макбук. Во-вторых, ты хорошо рисуешь?

Мерли прошел в другую комнату и вернулся с ноутбуком. Он открыл файл и показал Эггзи набросок.

\- Ясно... Насколько ты готов выслушать конструктивную критику? - спросил Эггзи, пытаясь не скривиться.

\- Я в курсе, что набросок плох.

\- Мой босс Гарри очень неплохо рисует. Но на этой неделе он в Италии, отбирает ткани. Через неделю, - пообещал Эггзи.

\- Он тебе нравится.

\- Он хороший босс, внимательный и добрый.

\- Ты хотел бы полюбить его и в другом смысле.

\- Мерлин, - вздохнул Эггзи, - мы же договорились, что ты не будешь лезть в мою душу.

\- А этого и не требуется - я стал лучше распознавать эмоции, - Мерлин выглядел очень довольным. - Сильные эмоции легко опознать, но те, что слабее, более интересны. Я вижу тоску и смутные сожаления.

\- Тоска - хорошее слово, - сказал Эггзи. - Обычно я не отказался бы замутить с таким парнем, но он не для меня. Он ужасно запал на одного клиента, и я пытаюсь убедить его, что он вполне может пригласить его на свидание.

\- У тебя такая хорошая душа, - улыбнулся Мерлин. - Она так красива, что на нее сложно смотреть.

\- Тогда почему ты так на меня пялишься?

\- Потому что ты прекрасен изнутри и снаружи, - ответил Мерлин. - Я не привык к прекрасным вещам.

\- Эй, ты что, заигрываешь со мной? - Эггзи не знал, как ему к этому отнестись.

\- Это просто факт. Относись к этому, как пожелаешь.

Эггзи вспомнил более ранний разговор.

\- Тебе нравятся парни.

\- Как и тебе, и ты увеличил просмотр порнофильмов с тем актером.

\- Я же сказал, хватит читать мои мысли.

\- Я читаю твою историю браузера.

Эггзи закатил глаза.

\- Ты также упоминал, что это не твой департамент. Так ты вообще когда-нибудь... ну, знаешь?

\- Срывал цветок наслаждения?

\- Поверить не могу, что ты назвал трах срыванием цветка наслаждения. Это просто ужасно.

\- Нет, ужасно, это когда...

\- Нет, мы не будем обсуждать, что демон пыток считает ужасным.

\- "Манчестер Юнайтед", - поведал Мерлин. - Они ужасны. Я решил болеть за "Арсенал".

\- Они хреново играют, - сказал Эггзи.

\- Знаю, поэтому и решил за них болеть. И еще потому что я взял свой Макбук...

\- Мой Макбук, - Эггзи бросил в Мерлина салфетку, и она даже не долетела до демона.

\- Как я сказал, я взял свой Макбук и сверил цифры. Целых 37% болельщиков "Арсенала" попадают в ад. Больше, чем кто-либо в премьер-лиге на добрых 12%. Надо болеть за своих.

Эггзи чуть не лопнул со смеха.

\- Это охренеть как круто, - сказал он. - И просто уморительно, Мерлин.

\- У тебя приятный смех, - сказал Мерлин и с улыбкой на устах убрал грязную посуду.

И Эггзи забыл, о чем они говорили, и продолжил смеяться над "Арсеналом".

*****************************

\- Эй, Мерлин, на улице холодно, я купил пиццу, тащи сюда свою задницу, - прокричал Эггзи в заднюю дверь. Он положил пиццу на стол, расставил тарелки и достал пару бутылок пива. Но Мерлин так не зашел в дом. - Эй, - закричал он снова, но Мерлин всё продолжил сидеть за столом. - Чертов демон, - пробормотал Эггзи.

Он гадал, что расстроило засранца на этот раз. На прошлой неделе он раскис из-за фильма "2001: Космическая одиссея" и того, как плохо люди обошлись с милым компьютером. Эггзи пытался объяснить, что компьютер был злым, но безуспешно. Чем меньше они говорили о том, что шуба из сто одного далматинца была бы теплой, тем лучше. С Дейзи Мерлин смотрел только заранее одобренные диснеевские фильмы, и должен был помнить, что в присутствии Дейзи не положено болеть за злодеев.

Они ни слова не сказали о том, что в последние две недели, когда Эггзи сидел с Дейзи, Мерлину было позволено проводить время с ними.

\- Мерлин, я знаю, ты не чувствуешь сырость, но я ее чувствую, так что иди в дом и поешь чертовой пиццы, - Эггзи услышал лай и вышел в сад. Маленькая собачка выбралась из-под куста и кинулась к нему. - Ты только посмотри, - промурлыкал Эггзи и взял щенка на руки. - Привет, ты потерялся? - На ошейнике была табличка. - Джей Би, привет, ты потерялся?

\- Это твой подарок на Рождество, - сказал Мерлин.

\- До Рождества еще несколько дней, - ответил Эггзи. - Твой подарок... запаздывает. Чертова приоритетная доставка Амазона врет.

\- Я ценю твое внимание, - Мерлин повернул голову и улыбнулся. - Мне лишь жаль, что я так и не нашел своего друга.

\- Черт, я забыл попросить Гарри помочь нам, - простонал Эггзи.

Каждый раз, когда он вспоминал об этом, мысль куда-то уплывала.

\- Может, когда-нибудь он вернется домой.

\- У тебя еще полно времени, чтобы найти его, - подбодрил Эггзи. Он подошел к столу и замер. На нем лежала доска уиджа. - Так она была у тебя.

\- Нет, она появилась этим утром. Как я понимаю, когда ты меня призвал, босс решил, что раз у меня не было отпуска лет триста, мне стоит отдохнуть. Но теперь пора возвращаться домой. - Мерлин прижимал к груди Макбук, так же как Эггзи прижимал Джей Би.

\- И ты собирался забрать с собой мой Макбук?

\- Мой Макбук отправляется со мной, да, - Мерлин сжал компьютер еще крепче. - Я веду все рабочие записи на бумаге, Эггзи, пишу пером, и чернила суть кровь и отчаяние. Мне придется обходиться без лазаньи, позволь мне забрать Макбук.

Эггзи отнес Джей Би в дом и запер дверь. Он сел подле Мерлина и посмотрел на доску и свечи.

\- Знаешь, вся эта история навсегда отвратила меня от "Хасбро". Дейзи предложила поиграть в "Голодных бегемотов", и я едва в обморок не упал.

\- Игра "ЖИЗНЬ" населена призраками, а та, что с костяшкой в маленьком пузыре - разработка наших конструкторов, но с остальными всё в порядке, - Мерлин щелкнул пальцами, и свечи зажглись. - Я прошу прощения за все неудобства, которые я доставил тебе за последние несколько недель. Я отправлю заявку, чтобы ты обо всем забыл.

\- На моем Макбуке, - сказал Эггзи.

Лицо Мерлина исказилось, будто от боли, но он отдал компьютер Эггзи.

\- У меня на работе и принтера-то нет, - он взглянул на доску. - Ты должен открыть для меня дверь.

\- А если не открою, ты застрянешь здесь, так?

\- Ты вызвал меня, ты и должен меня отпустить.

\- Ясно, - Эггзи наклонился и задул свечи, взял доску и зашвырнул ее на соседский двор. - Упс, - он выругался, когда доска прилетела обратно и ударила его по голове. - Эй, - закричал он и топнул ногой. - Я оставляю его, понятно? Никуда его не отпускаю.

\- Ты ведь знаешь, что ад на самом деле не под нами? Это просто метафора.

\- Просто заткнись на секунду. Как мне уничтожить эту штуку? - он взглянул на Мерлина. - Ты меня прекрасно понял. На самом деле не надо затыкаться, скажи, как мне оставить тебя здесь?

\- Почему ты хочешь оставить меня? Ты говоришь, что я странный и говорю странные вещи, и злишься, что я не лгу.

\- И всё равно ты лучший сосед, - Эггзи попытался сломать доску и не смог. - Гребаное "Хасбро", почему эта хрень не сделана из того же дерьма, что "Конфетная страна"? - Он не хотел поджигать ее, чтобы не открыть дверь в ад. Эггзи ухмыльнулся. - Вода. - Он побежал в дом, наполнил раковину и опустил игру в воду. Верхний слой медленно отклеился, картон размок, и Эггзи порвал его на кусочки. - Так-то лучше.

\- Эггзи, что ты делаешь? - Мерлин смотрел на размокшие куски, которые Эггзи отдал пожевать Джей Би.

\- Я к тебе привык, - сказал Эггзи. Он пожал плечами. - Ты мой друг. У тебя симпатичная улыбка, и ты странный, и просто... ты мне пока еще не осточертел. Не вижу причин выгонять тебя. Мне придется снова самому готовить. А я ужасный повар.

\- Не то слово. Это тело исторгло твою готовку так быстро и болезненно, как только могло, - Мерлин помедлил. - То есть я хотел сказать, твоя стряпня лишь умеренно отвратительна.

Эггзи засмеялся и посмотрел на фрагменты доски, которые пытались сложиться обратно.

\- Ну-ка прекратите, он остается. Мне еще нужно побить его в FIFA. Он стал слишком хорошо играть, мне еще нужно показать ему класс. - Фрагменты перестали двигаться. - Отлично. Пицца и видеоигры с моим демоном, всё по божьему завету.

Они посмотрели друг на друга, и Мерлин засмеялся первым.

\- Заткнись, - сказал Эггзи. - А не то отправлю тебя обратно в ад.

\- Нет, не отправишь, я тебе нравлюсь, - на лице Мерлина расцвела счастливая улыбка.

\- Неважно, - сказал Эггзи и понес пиццу к телевизору.

Возможно, демон ему нравился.

Немного.

Гребаное "Хасбро", нужно оставить им на Амазоне хороший отзыв.


End file.
